Slow Days
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: It all started with what Allen had hoped to be a calm day. Then...Lavi happened, and that was just the start of it all. Never in his life had he though a day could go by so slowly. So slowly and so horribly. What kind of bad day was this?


**This is my second story for D. Gray-Man! :D (I'm still working on the other) And please excuse how it's written, I wrote it during the last twenty minutes of class today, and did some finishing touches to it later. So hopefully someone will like it! **

**Disclaimer: DGM Is not mine, nor will it ever be! :D**

It was one of those days where time seems to slow down just so it can torture those who want the day to end. It was going so slow, that even the slowest slug on earth, thought he was a race car. Maybe that's stretching the truth by a teeny bit; just a teeny-weeny bit. Admit it, if that were the completely honest truth, you'd be worried.

Wondering _why_ I brought this up in the first place? Well, let me explain.

For a certain teen, whose hair is white, it's been a _long _day. Even I agree that his day has been exceptionally long for someone who usually has something to do in his spare time. Such as _eat_! Sadly, the kitchen nor cafeteria are in working order…

First off, let me explain this boy's _long_ day. Does that sound good?

Okay, so it all started this morning…with Lavi. The boy, Allen Walker, was minding his own business, heading off to eat breakfast…_when_, a certain redhead buzzed passed, knocking him off-balance. The redhead ran off with no more than a, "Sorry, Short Stack!" Shortly following behind Lavi, was none other than, Yu Kanda, with Mugen drawn.

Of course, this other man, Yu Kanda, couldn't care less about the boy named Allen Walker. It was either the man was blatantly ignoring the other that was fallen on the ground, or he was so angry about whatever it was that Lavi must have done, that he hadn't even spared the boy a glance.

So, Allen had to push himself up off the ground and make his way to the cafeteria. He was so excited to, that he hadn't paid no heed to the loud commotion coming from just the place he wanted to go to.

By the time he was rounding the corner to the cafeteria, the only words he could understand from all the shouting, was "STUPID RABIT!" or "AHH!"

Curious about what the commotion was all about, he stepped into the room that was filling up with devastation. He couldn't decide which was worse. The fact that Kanda might just killed poor Lavi this time, or that the entire cafeteria AND kitchen were in rubble.

It was like a chain reaction too. The instant he stepped into view, everybody knew or at least expected what was going to happen next. Even Kanda paused his attempts to murder Lavi to look at the unfortunate Allen who just wanted to eat a peaceful breakfast.

It was pretty much half and half about what they thought was going to happen next. One half expected him to freak out, cry, complain, or run away. A smaller half expected him to get really pissed and angry at the culprits who destroyed his favorite room in the Black Order. Maybe it was best for the first half to have been right, for what happened next wasn't pretty…

Allen lowered his head, his eyes hidden, face reddening in anger. Never once in their lives, or at least the time period that they've known Allen, had they ever seen Allen so angry. Sure, they've seen him mad before, especially when Kanda was mocking him, or the finders, or even when he was fighting a particular Akuma/Noah. Never had they seen his anger faced towards _them _and at such an intensity.

Lavi, who was getting up from where Kanda have preciously launched him to, looked around. He wasn't entirely sure what was going around, but he heard murmurs of Allen's name. He stood up and saw exactly who they were talking about.

He smiled a lopsided smile. "Hey, Short Stack! Sorry about earlier."

Everybody stared, realizing that the redhead still hasn't picked up on the atmosphere. Unfortunately for them, they also hadn't realized what might set Allen off. If it was a simple whisper or a shout, a nudge or a nod, or even a smile or a frown, they didn't know. Which was why, they were so nervous about Lavi making such a commotion.

After all, the redhead was holding almost eighty percent of the blame for the place that got destroyed, which Allen so loved. The other twenty percent landing on none other than Yu Kanda and his Mugen. If anyone should deserve the lash out of Allen Walker it should at least be Lavi or Kanda.

Time ticked, and time ticked slowly. Slowly enough where everyone had that nervous feeling in their gut that made them want to run away or hide in a corner. Every crumb that fell from the rubble of what had been the cafeteria, sounded like a boulder crashing down. Maybe not so drastic, but you get the idea.

It was like the blink of an eye. Faster than the eye could see. One moment he was there, and the next he was someplace else. 'Someplace else' being straight in front of Lavi.

Allen, even though he was shorter, towered over Lavi. The redhead appeared that he was cowering away, a sweat drop appearing on his head. "Whoa, I said I was sorry!"

Whatever he was sorry for, it must have not been enough. Even though they didn't even know Lavi wasn't even apologizing for what he should have apologized for, they knew it wouldn't work. A simple 'apology' wouldn't work. Not now, probably not ever. Get the idea?

It was another blink of an eye that Lavi was halfway across what used to have been the cafeteria. He had been sent flying into the opposite wall of the ruined room. Not to mention it had been the only standing wall left of the cafeteria. Well, it used to be. Now….not so much.

Surprising thing was, Allen hadn't even activated his innocence and he was still able to send the older, the heavier, and the taller man flying. Now they were truly cowering in their corners.

Moments later, Allen was standing in front of the rising Lavi. Lavi looked at his friend nervously. "…sorry?"

They watched as Allen hooked his hand around the collar of Lavi's uniform, lifted the taller man _off_ the ground, and once again, sent the poor rabbit flying. This time, into the unexpecting, Yu Kanda.

Now it was every man/woman for themselves as they ran in all directions, fleeing the scene.

By the time Kanda chucked Lavi off of him, Allen had already disappeared from the rising chaos. Apparently, Allen felt better after throwing Lavi around, he decided to find elsewhere to find food. _Che._ He didn't care.

And to think, that this all started because _someone_ had to call Kanda by his first name…

**Oh my, and that was only Allen's morning...I'm worried for what I have coming up next! :D**

**Originally, it was going to be a long one shot, but I didn't feel like writing one BIG one shot...even though that's what it was supposed to be...oh well. So, I decided to split it up a bit, and finish this off another time, hopefully soon. So please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Well, hugs and love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
